


Woah, Audrey

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey introduces Seymour to some new territory in the bedroom.





	Woah, Audrey

“Woah, Audrey…”

With that, she decided to rise from her kneeling position in front of him and instead sit next to him on their double bed. Sure, Ricky and Lucy made it look cute but the twin beds lasted a little under a month before some changes had to be made. After all, they could barely keep their hands off of one another; separate beds were just pure torture.

One of Audrey's greatest fears was for Seymour to view her as just a sex object like so many men before him had. Deep down, she knew he'd never. But deep down, she was terrified he would. Her view of healthy relationships had been so twisted and distorted that she wasn't quite sure where the line between “normal” and “out there” was. Hesitantly squeezing his bottom while making love? Normal. Asking if she could be on top this time? Normal. Being handcuffed to a fire escape at 3am while he calls you a “whore” and puts things in places you'd never want things to be? Out there. Sick. Sadistic. But most importantly, in the past.

So, nearing their one month wedding anniversary, she decided to test the waters. Knowing about Seymour’s past experience, or in this case lack thereof, Audrey felt it necessary to always ensure he was comfortable with whatever was going on. A kindness she wished had been extended to her several times in her past. After a brief, and painfully awkward, conversation, she found it best to show him.

With that, she motioned him to perch on the edge of the bed as she parted his legs and kneeled before him. She began to use her hand on him which was becoming more and more familiar territory for Seymour yet, every time, he couldn't believe his luck. Then suddenly, and without warning, there with this total surge of pleasure take over his body. It took him a moment to register exactly what was going on down there but he used all of his strength to open his eyes and glance south. To his confusion, he saw Audrey’s platinum blonde bob rhythmically bobbing up and down. What was she doing? She took a three second pause to let out the cutest sneeze a human could, he loved the little noise she made when she sneezed, and when she laughed, and when she-

Oh god! It hit him! She was using her mouth! On his...downstairs?

“Woah?” was the only thing his mind could muster. “Woahh…”

Audrey couldn't help but giggle when she heard him. She loved his little noises. She looked up at him and smiled, “I'm so glad you're okay with this.” And, like a shot, she went back to the task at hand. She was exceptionally good at this, Seymour thought. Then again, he thought she was exceptionally good at everything. Before he could get too lost in his admiration for her, reality hit him.

“Wait! Wait, wait! Audrey, stop!” He screeched through strained vocal chords.

She immediately stopped and looked up at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes. “What is it? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!” Tears started to well and her lip started to quiver.

Seymour’s heart felt like it was going to break. “No, no! Audrey, you never have to apologize to me! And that definitely wasn't wrong! It's just…I'm gonna, you know…” Even after all they'd been through, they were still a little shy around one another with intimate matters. 

Audrey looked at Seymour inquisitively. “You're gonna...finish?” She filled in the gaps as politely as she could.

Seymour confirmed her query with a blush. Audrey involuntarily blushed seeing how she had made her husband blush. They really were made for each other.

Her slight smile turned into a toothy grin. “That's good! That's kinda the point, Seymour.” She laughed but not condescendingly, rather in amazement at how considerate he was even moments before climax. That was never the case in the past. She found that the more excited men got, the crueler they got. Not Seymour. Never Seymour. “Just close your eyes. I want to make you feel good.” She reassured him.

He did so hesitantly and suddenly felt that oh so pleasant rush of ecstasy hit him again. Precisely 9 seconds later, the deed was done. She looked up at him while wiping the corner of her mouth, studying his face for his verdict. She had never seen him like this before.

“Woah, Audrey…”

She smiled at a job well done. She never wanted to stop hearing him say that.


End file.
